zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ccbermanzzpedia/Archive III
First Google Happy ZP Birthday!!! just a question... Thnx Block or something? Well, It's out of the question that you don't have this yet: —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 02:53, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Not that I don't think you are a friend Baltro, and not that I have animosity towards you, it's just that I want to stay away from friend boxes/lists/etc. in order to make it seem like I have a preference towards anyone. But if want to add it to my horribly messed up userboxes page, be my guest.'-- C2' / 02:58, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I didn't think that you used them, but I saw Dialisk's userbox on the page, so I thought you liked them. No biggie. Personally I don't like having them, but I enjoy giving mine out. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:47, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Well technically, the userbox doesn't say that Baltro is your friend, just that you're Baltro's friend. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 06:41, May 1, 2010 (UTC) You timline... tingle problem... and Zelda... eh sorry for freaking out... first day I was all savage.... here is my lil' more elaborate explanation... Ok... again Sorry. was my first day and it confused me with all these theories... here is the points I noticed it went Majora's Mask-> TP... and so on... If Majora's Mask wasn't in the timeline with The Wind Waker than where would be Tingle? yeah and I pointed out he isn't in TP, but in MM and TWW As well as in your games' Zelda Timeline theory it says that Zelda I and II are later... when It mentions that the prince is the the one to decree Zelda II that all daughters born in this castle shall be named Zelda for the rest of the time... (Look up for the instruction manual for Zelda II: The Adventure of Link... shows the prince decree(ing) it...) User page IRC Recent changes I think (from what I've seen) you're frustrated with the excessive posting on blogs (comments) and that what irks you is that they fill up the recent changes? Even if you don't, I thought you might like the way I view the recent changes: http://zelda.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:RecentChanges&limit=100&namespace=501&invert=1 Instead of just the recent changes, the above removes blog comments from appearing in the recent changes, and instead of 50 edits, shows the last 100. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 17:24, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Room Mortal Draw I'd like to mention that some enemies can actually block it with their shields, which is what I meant to put across on the page. Darknuts with shields have about a 50% chance of blocking, Dynalfos somewhat less, and rarely, Lizalfos. I discouraged the use of it against Darknuts because of the difficulties in pulling it off, not because of the blocking. I hope that clears it up. --Naxios10 (talk) 15:27, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Saw it on your userpage Downloads Misenterpertation Personal Attacks Vandalism Re:Hahaha Actually, I think that it's hilarious. Thanks for thinking of me. Are we allowed to? Some things vandalized . Also, the 'new wikis' link in your recent changes page doesn't show anything except Bioshock wikis. EDIT: I guess you saw Aracnapack.}}